Totem
The Totem is a vehicle of common rarity. This was a relic that has been lost, and attempts re-surface it, had failed many sailors. It's a hidden vehicle, and is one of the most tedious vehicles to obtain for a single player, even more than Snowmobile. Obtain Requires Hovercraft, it's better to have it upgraded so it can take more hits just in case. Requires map Jungle. You may proceed to the next steps when Teleport is found, otherwise, waste every other gadget you found. Try to take less or no damage at all, especially if you have upgraded it (shield health cannot regenerate). It may take a while, but if you have lost health due to caught in combat, use self-destruct and restart. Once you have reached the southern end of the map in pristine condition, go to the indestructible wooden bridge (Funny thing is you can still drive back up like how you went down, implying that it's at the same level as water surface). Go into the water area south the bridge and be careful of all stones which cause you to slow down. Once you jump off the waterfall, you will be unable to turn back. There is a piece of hidden land at the second bush after going down the small waterfall, and in order to go in, the best tactic is to turn around when you see the rock, then, stick to the right of the ship until you drive in. When the cushion is fully inflated, go out and turn left, you will reach a dead end, and there's another piece of land, which is easier to get on, wait until inflation is complete, then get out, turn right a little, and you see another big bush, sail right through it, and remember that there are 2 rocks blocking your way. The bush has a hidden speed boost, so use that to dash between them. After that you will meet a set of 3 rocks seemly blocking your way, turn left and go for the left rock, the land left of it is not solid and can be driven through. After that head right and dash straight to the land, at this time the cushion is almost deflated. But you can take a break there, hard things are later. Once the cushion is inflated, head west. There are 4 explosive barrels in the way, 2 slowly drifting left and right, tactics and care should be taken and players can smoothly pass all of them without any harm. Note that you are still on water. Once you've avoided them, keep sailing until the cushion is almost deflated, use teleport. You land on a new piece of land, and you will see a pickup box nearby. It is always spawned a health. pick it up, use it if you are low on original health, otherwise do not use it and carry on. Now you will see a cannon hole firing shots from lvl 2 cannon. Some only fire in single shots, some fires in bursts of 2. There is a method to get past most of them smoothly. The hovercraft must successfully get past the cannon just as it has fired a shot. Take a left here, and prepare for avoiding stationary explosive barrels. Once you took the left turn, land is dead ahead. Beach there and recover the cushion, then continue southeast with the same method. You will land on another larger piece of land. Again, wait till you have fully recovered, then head north. There are dozens of explosive barrels, and you will usually crash into one (or even chain reaction). Make it to the last land alive, then you see a Mayan Temple, stop right in the centre of the land in front of the temple, use Health and make sure that it sucks in at least 2. Once it did, the gates open with a light emitting from it. Drive into the gates, and Totem surfaced by floating out of an extremely small pool. Alternatively, you can using the Plane and Helicopter to obtaining the Totem by dropping from the southern ledge from middle field and fly into the route, then landing on the rock then take off again to recharge the ability, repeat until your Plane or Helicopter reached the destination. Tactics As a fast, low profile yet agile vehicle, Totem is still relatively stable despite it's height. However it's low health and weight would limit it's usage. Dodging becomes much easier with it's decent handling, and it's high velocity means that a majority of powerful vehicles can be outran. Due to the general statistics, it's good as a multi-purpose vehicle, though Gallery D324E35A-D485-478D-8EE7-2AD5C7C945E5.jpeg|First hidden land D2233B28-3B0D-4DBF-8DAB-8D401A8F3A1A.jpeg|Second Hidden Land C2819404-8628-4054-B86D-C0EF053DCB14.jpeg|Cannon totems 0B3F0715-DF4A-4B1C-AF69-AE5A4319C013.jpeg|Just, don't eat all packs yourself, and the packs don't look like that when deployed Trivia * The Totem's unlocking method (dropping the health on the pool) is referencing to Mesoamerican culture that revolves around life sacrificing (replacing blood with health packs in the game). * The Totem is the first vehicle (and the only hidden one) that visually deteriorates when damaged. When below 3 health, the first head will drop, and vice versa. The second one would be Babuscar. ** If an abrupt health change has occurred (such as dropping out of bounds), it could lose more than one head. ** Healing will cause the heads to grow back. * It's the first hidden vehicle that was required for a Fusion Vehicle, the Babuscar. Category:Hidden Vehicles Category:Common Cars Category:Cars Category:Fusion Material Vehicles